


First time

by Fin_baguette_sternis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadlock Gang, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fin_baguette_sternis/pseuds/Fin_baguette_sternis
Summary: Jesse McCree is a teenager in the Deadlock gang in Santa Fe. He has to work for them, of course, he has only known that. He obeys, he shoots and he obeys.However, this is the first time he used Deadeye





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever wrote something. I hope it's not too cringy.   
> Feel free to post comments or critisicsm, I'm always reading them

The first time Jesse McCree used its Deadeye, it was an accident.  
It hurt like hell.

He has always known the Deadlock gang. It’s hard to avoid them when you live in south USA, where the cities are ruled underground by them. Families got their supplies from the black market, white young girls would often disappear, and unspoken rules had the upper hand on federal laws, even in the years 2050. At the age of 15, Jesse was already a member of the infamous Deadlock gang. Being a bastard child from one of their brothel helped him to join it. He was often send with other youngsters to claim some area or retrieve packages. Fights with other gangs were a common thing but somehow, it never ended badly.

Except this one time.

At that time, he was on the border with Mexico, in El Paso, next to Ciudad Juarez. He was supposed to retrieve a drug package from a Mexican cartel. A big one. They were a dozen to attend to this meeting, and although firearms were bad perceived, some people brought them. The young Jesse had taken his revolver with him, more as a look to get along with his hat than anything else. The cartel brought about a dozen members too, but they were heavily armed.

The mission was an ambush. A total failure for the Deadlock gang.

The ones without guns had no chances to live minutes longer. The shooting that followed was deafening. About 4 members without Jesse survived and were able to get to cover behind crates or in nearby streets. Thankfully, they were good shooters. The cartel suffered heavy losses rapidly and the remaining Mexicans flew away. Jesse was too frighten to shoot at that time. The four others bashed on him for that and beat him up. He was almost knocked out, his left eye was swollen.

A few minutes later, while Deadlock was assessing the damages, the cartel’s back-up arrived.

No adults left.

Jesse was on his own, against 5 gangsters.

He lifted his revolver pitifully. He felt more than heard the laughs of the men in front of him. His vision darkened, getting redder and redder. His hands were shaking. His right eye burnt. He felt a thick tear falling down his cheek. His increasingly heavy breathing made him lose his grip on reality. Then, one of the men raised his hand towards him.

Time seemed to slow down in Jesse’s mind. He became painfully aware of his surroundings. His sight focused on everyone's head, like target marks.

Pain shot through his right eye as he fired frantically at his assailants.

The panic, the fear, the pain made him scream as hard as he could. He closed his eye shut, the other still badly swollen, leaving him blind. He didn’t hear the low thud of corpses falling to the ground. He didn’t notice he let go of his revolver when he grabbed his head to bear the pain. Tears kept falling of his right eye, thick and slow. Some of them stopped at the corner of his lips.

It has the taste of iron. Blood.

He fell to the ground, among the corpses, blind, alone. Lost.


End file.
